The present invention generally relates to communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile communication system which allows mobile vehicles to communicate with neighboring vehicles and roadside communication networks.
Various communication systems have been used by automobile drivers to communicate with other vehicles while the vehicle is in motion. While many advances have been made in vehicle to vehicle communication, numerous disadvantages still remain in using conventional communication systems.
Conventional mobile communication systems include cellular telephones and CB or two-way radio. When using a cell phone as a means of mobile communication, there is no practical way of discovering whether a neighboring vehicle operator possesses a cell phone. Additionally, there is no process for determining the phone number of the targeted cell phone. Accordingly, the cell phone as a communication medium is severely limited.
CB radio is a widely broadcast public medium where mobile users may talk to other mobile or stationary users in their vicinity. However, since there is no ability to prevent others from listening, there is no privacy between mobile communicators.
Automobile accidents are one of the greatest causes of serious injury and fatalities in society. Accordingly, the development of improved control and warning systems to minimize personal and financial losses resulting from automobile accidents is of utmost importance. The limitations of present forms of communication are even more severe when considering the extent to which a communication link can improve both the driving experience and the safety statistics of modern vehicles.
The present invention provides a communication link among vehicles which eliminates these pitfalls. The system comprises a broadband RF transceiver with antenna, a position determining means, such as a GPS receiver, an audio-visual interface, an electro-mechanical interface and a microprocessor with associated memory. These components are incorporated into a mobile unit located within each vehicle.
The GPS receiver receives signals from GPS satellites and calculates the position of the vehicle. The microprocessor carries out overall control of the system. The memory includes identification information that is unique to each vehicle. In response to input from the GPS receiver, information received by the transceiver and instructions input by the vehicle operator via the audio-visual interface, the microprocessor determines the necessary subsequent actions.
The transmission from a vehicle may include information describing the status of the vehicle for use by the receiving vehicle. For example, the transmission may provide information regarding the speed, direction and position of the transmitting vehicle. This information is received and processed by the receiving vehicle to provide a visual or audible display of the position, direction and speed of the transmitting vehicle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication system for transmitting information between a mobile unit within a vehicle traveling on a road and a fixed communication network installed on a roadside. The fixed communication network includes a base station having a transceiver for communicating with the vehicle by transmitting and receiving a plurality of communication packets. This communication can include payment instructions, security instructions and/or access codes which can be transmitted with or without intervention by the vehicle operator.